seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nendo Nendo no Mi/Art Style: Mainstream Techniques
Art Style: Mainstream is another Art Style Chris developed during his two years of training under famed pirate, Shanks. However, it wasn't hinted at until the Lys Arc, where it was first used in battle against Palatine Shuck, the leader of the Phantom Corp's Ghoul Branch. Overview Unlike its predecessor Art Style, this technique improves Chris' physical condition in order to boost the power of his Devil Fruit attacks; making this Art Style amazingly similar to that of Gear Second, as famously employed by Monkey D. Luffy. This technique even took inspiration from Gear Second, due to Chris witnessing Gear 2nd in use back home on Aspara. On top of that, it was also inspired by the same mechanics involved in Art Style: Pop. Chris typically initiates Art Style: Mainstream by standing rigidly with his arms at his side and his elbows slightly bent upward, palm-side up. He keeps his eyes closed as he focuses on manipulating his clay body. By transforming his blood veins and arteries into clay, Chris molds new vessels entirely, with which he uses to divert a vast majority of his blood into his musculature. By doing so, in much the same manner as with Luffy's Gear Second, Chris creates a doping effect where upon he feeds even more oxygen and nutrition into his muscles to increase their strength and speed. This enhances his fighting ability drastically, to the point where he can rival Rokushiki users and even close the gap in strength and speed between him and Spike and Dracule Sakura respectively. This also greatly improves his Clay Clay Fruit techniques, which generally remain the same for the most part, but gain far greater destructive power thanks to Art Style: Mainstream. Due to giving out such a tremendous boost in power, Art Style: Mainstream pays a heavy toll in return. As it forces Chris' body to use more oxygen and nutrition, it has a tendency of wearing Chris out over time, as seen in his heavy panting while using Art Style: Mainstream. It also depletes his food reserves, which causes him to become insatiably hungry afterward, and can even paralyze Chris if he makes too much use of the Art Style; as seen during his periodic rests in between fighting. Despite its many similarities to Gear Second however, it notably averts the risk of destroying Chris' muscles and organs thanks to Chris' inventive, new method to force feed excess blood into his muscles. Instead of increasing the speed of blood flow, as Gear Second does, Chris instead chooses to supercharge his musculature through redirecting his blood flow entirely. Even with precautions set in motion to prevent himself from unintentionally killing himself, Chris still takes heavy risks when performing Art Style: Mainstream. In his case, the rerouted blood steadily saps away Chris' overall strength during the duration of Art Style: Mainstream. This is because by forcing a majority of his blood to his muscles, Chris robs his heart of a proper blood flow to keep it beating. This in turn thins Chris' blood pressure, to the point where he can succumb to heart failure if Art Style: Mainstream is used for too long. Ironically, it can also weaken Chris' muscles due to the decreased blood pressure, making it even more difficult to sustain a steady level of strength during a single fight, let alone move. All this combined not only makes it more difficult to defeat foes in a prolonged fight, but also has a high chance of killing Chris if he overuses the Art Style. This severe drawback has also made it all but impossible for Chris to pull off a successful combination of his Art Style techniques, as both Art Style: Pop and Art Style: Mainstream would overwork Chris' cardiovascular system beyond its acceptable limits and inflict lethal damage to his body. Typically, the drawbacks to using Art Style: Mainstream can be seen through heavy panting and wheezing, coughing up blood and Chris becoming pale. Recovery from the debilitating side effects of the Art Style tend to involve a lot of rest, so as to regain energy and strength, and plenty of food to restock Chris' metabolic energy; with Chris being seen devouring large helpings of sweets and other forms of junk food when presented to him. Physically, Chris undergoes a small change in appearance when using Art Style: Mainstream. As a result of the increased blood flow, Chris' torso begins to dry up due to the overly pronounced amount of body heat carried by his blood stream, which becomes trapped underneath his chest. As his body is made of clay, it becomes hard and brittle once Chris' internal body heat reaches a certain point. Afterward, Chris' chest will crack open, leaving small fractures running in various patterns over his chest, under his arms, over his shoulders, around his neck and on his back. The trapped body heat then escapes into the air surrounding Chris through these fractures, causing a cloud of steam to rise around Chris' head and neck whenever he uses Art Style: Mainstream. This also causes an unintentional weakness while in use, as Chris' torso and back will be unable to change into clay while it's hardened, making for an easy target for Chris' opponents to prey upon in battle. However, as Chris' skin will have been superheated from his increased blood flow, this makes coming into contact with Chris' torso a risky tactic for his foes. Given how dangerous this Art Style is, Chris rarely uses it lightly, and tends to only rely on it in dire situations. Currently, it seems he's been attempting to master the use of Art Style: Mainstream by taking inspiration from how he improved his usage of Art Style: Pop. This includes features such as quickly deactivating Art Style: Mainstream when it's no longer needed and even making attempts to induce its effects in one body part at a time. Techniques While using Art Style: Mainstream, Chris tends to add "Mach" (Mahha) to his techniques' names after "Clay Clay" (Nendo Nendo no.) Unlike Art Style: Pop, where "Pop" was used to refer to the technique itself and the bubbles it produces, the use of "Mach" in Chris' Art Style: Mainstream techniques seems to refer to the amount of speed an object travels within the speed of sound. The following list catalogues Chris' techniques when using this Art Style: * Clay Clay Mach Fist (粘土粘土のマッハ拳 Nendo Nendo no Mahha Ken): ** Clay Clay Mach Multi-Fist (粘土粘土のマッハマルチ拳 Nendo Nendo no Mahha Maruchi Ken): ** Clay Clay Mach Meteor Fist (粘土粘土のマッハ流星拳 Nendo Nendo no Mahha Ryūsei Ken): ** Clay Clay True Mach Pop Meteor Fist (粘土粘土の真マッハポップ流星拳 Nendo Nendo no Shin Mahha Poppu Ryūsei Ken): * Clay Clay Mach Stomp (粘土粘土のマッハストンプ Nendo Nendo no Mahha Sutonpu): ** Clay Clay Mach Multi-Stomp (粘土粘土のマッハマルチストンプ Nendo Nendo no Mahha Maruchi Sutonpu): * Clay Clay Mach Thought (粘土粘土のマッハ思想 Nendo Nendo no Mahha Shisō): Inspired partly by the success of the Clay Clay Mach Meteor Fist and partly due to Drazil's usage of the Blood Blood Fruit to elude being brainwashed by Francis and Manson, Chris forces a massive amount of blood into his head in order to supercharge his brain. Unfortunately, as he lacks the same genuine abilities as Drazil, instead of increasing his intelligence as Chris assumed, it only causes him to black out from overwhelming his brain too quickly. Thus, when it first debuted, the Clay Clay Mach Thought technique was presented as a harmless joke. Chris would later employ it to purposefully avoid unpleasant situations by forcing himself to pass out. Art Style: Mainstream Haki Enhanced Techniques * Clay Clay Falling Star (粘土粘土の流れ星 Nendo Nendo no Nagareboshi): External Links Mach Number - Wikipedia article about the usage of the term, "Mach," which is used in Chris' Art Style: Mainstream techniques Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4